Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Talkboxes
Un autre projet à moi ! J'essayerai de faire des paires de couleurs pour des différents personnages. Une fois complète, je vais mettre le code ! N'importe qui peut les utiliser, faut juste me le dire. ^_^ Alors voyons... EDIT : Je suis fière ^_^ parce que j'ai dévéloppé les genres de talkbox Skinny et Skinny Inverse. Je suis surtout fière de Skinny Inverse ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! décembre 28, 2009 à 15:38 (UTC) Chain of Memories Type 1 : Skinny Rayons Et peut-être je vais utiliser l’une de ces talkboxes bientôt. J’ai toujours aimé le rayon au milieu ! =) }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=red |border2=black |border3=red |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=peru |border2=dodgerblue |border3=peru |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=peru |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=gold |border=gold |border2=firebrick |border3=gold |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=mistyrose |border=black |border2=palegreen |border3=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=darkred |border2=black |border3=darkred |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=darkred |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gainsboro |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=goldenrod |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=dodgerblue |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=firebrick |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=lightsteelblue |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=darkslateblue |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=orchid |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} Type 2 : Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=royalblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=darkgoldenrod |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=10px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=thistle |border2=lavender |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} Type 3 : Skinny Inverse Je ne sais pas si ce type de talkbox fonctionne, mais j'essayerai avec un autre modèle très bientôt. Oui, ça fonctionne. ^_^ } |textcolor=white |border=royalblue |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Il est parfait. Parfait. Parfaitement exaspérant ! Il me rend cinglé ! }|— }|}} }} Organisation XIII Merci à Thomaskh2 pour son idée de citations ! ^_^ } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Je ne vais pas casser notre jouet, TroisNyxÉtienne... juste l'asticoter un peu.'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Moi, TroisNyxÉtienne, je ne cèderai pas devant un poltron de ton espèce !'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Je voulais juste revoir TroisNyxÉtienne.'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Dans ce lieu, trouver c'est perdre et perdre c'est trouver. Telle est la règle de TroisNyxÉtienne.'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Je suis TroisNyxÉtienne. J'ai l'âme d'un chercheur.'' }|— }|}} }} Days Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=royalblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=15px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=firebrick |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=20px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=tan |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=lavender |border2=lightsteelblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=20px } }} BBS Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=midnightblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol.png } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=deepskyblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol.png } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=orange |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol1.png } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=lightcoral |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=yellowgreen |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=limegreen |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=gainsboro |border2=dodgerblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=mediumblue |border=deepskyblue |border2=gainsboro |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} Skinny Inverse } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#CC0000 |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Tu dis qu'un enfant comme lui peut manier la Keyblade ? }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#CC3400 |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Vas-y, mange... }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=orangered |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' C'est parce que nous sommes déjà amis. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=darkslateblue |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Tu devras voir par toi-même, lorsque Terra cessera d'être Terra. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#0000CD |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Je veux devenir plus fort. }|— }|}} }} KH Mobile Skinny Rayon }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=firebrick |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=15px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=powderblue |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=20px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=goldenrod |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=10px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} Skinny Inverse } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#CC0000 |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Mais c'est trop tard ! }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#281D5B |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' It's such a shame. The Organisation used to be the rope that bound us together. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Je suis venu te soulager de quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. }|— }|}} }} Autres jeux Skinny Personnages Disney }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=mediumblue |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=slategray |border=slategray |border2=deepskyblue |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} Personnages Final Fantasy }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=#251A8B |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} Personnages originaux }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gainsboro |fonttype=Candara |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=#DD0000 |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} Skinny Inverse } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#281D5B |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' It's such a shame. The Organisation used to be the rope that bound us together. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Je suis venu te soulager de quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. }|— }|}} }} Images à côté Certains utilisateurs décideraient peut-être d'utiliser des images près de leur section texte. En voici des options (à mettre à 10px ou 20px) : Icônes Fichier:KH1 icon.png|KH1 Fichier:COM image.png|Chain of Memories Fichier:358 icon.png|358/2 Days Fichier:BBS icon.png|Birth by Sleep Fichier:KHC icon.png|Coded Fichier:Symbole des Sans-coeur.png|Sans-cœur Fichier:Nobody.png|Simili Fichier:Keyblade-Blk.png|Staff Fichier:Unbirthwhite.png|Unversed (Ne touchez pas à cette image !) Fichier:Articlesélectionné.png|Couronne argentée Fichier:Vsymbol.png|Symbole de Terra, Aqua et Ven Fichier:Vsymbol1.png|Même symbole, mais en noir Fichier:MickeyBleu.png|La tête de Mickey en bleu Fichier:MickeyRouge.png|La tête de Mickey en rouge Fichier:MickeyVert.png|La tête de Mickey en vert Fichier:MickeyMarron.png|La tête de Mickey en marron Fichier:Symbole de Roxas.png|Symbole de Roxas Fichier:Zexionsymbol-1.png|Symbole de Zexion KHM Pour les fans de KH Mobile, si vous voudriez inclure des images provenant de KHM, regardez la Catégorie:Images Kingdom Hearts Mobile. (Je vais devoir tout mettre en fond transparent, mais voici les images qui ont déjà des fonds transparents :) Fichier:Ombre (Mobile).png|Ombre Fichier:Ombre2 (Mobile).png|Ombre 2 Fichier:Nocturne Rouge (Mobile).png|Nocturne Rouge Fichier:Rhapsodie Bleue (Mobile).png|Rhapsodie Bleue Fichier:OpJaune (Mobile).png|Opéra Jaune Fichier:ReqVert (Mobile).png|Requiem Vert Fichier:Bolet Blanc (Mobile).png|Bolet Blanc Fichier:Fungus Noir (Mobile).png|Fungus Noir Autres images et astuces *Si vous voudriez des autres images, veuillez regarder ces catégories/pages : **Utilisateur:LevL/Bac à sable. **Catégorie:Images Chain of Memories. **Catégorie:Images Kingdom Hearts Mobile. **Catégorie:Images d'utilisateur. **Catégorie:Sprites 358/2 Days. *Pour les deux versions de la boîte à parler, regardez et Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/TalkTemplate. *Pour la liste complète de couleurs, regardez Aide:Charte couleur.